


The Plan

by Hieiko



Series: Just a Little Naughty [2]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youji has a plan to ensure Aya has fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Written for traum121 for the holidays. :)

It was sheer genius, if Youji could say so himself. Aya-kun was never the type to open up and just have fun. Unless, of course, you found his weakness.

There wasn't too much effort involved, really. Mainly because while no one else paid much attention, Youji had always kept an eye on Aya. And he noticed things. So when the holiday season came round, Youji was determined not to let Aya brood as he seemed to do the rest of the year.

Youji chuckled as he watched Aya pick another karaoke song. Apparently, all that was needed was to get Aya drunk.


End file.
